


A Bad Influence

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Someone has had a bad influence on Rose.





	A Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Prompt:** Always The Tone of Surprise @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/rhr100/)**rhr100**

"So, remember Rosie. I did it all by myself," Ron told her. "I did _not_ call Aunt Ginny to come and help at the last minute because I was completely useless. Okay?"

"Really?" Rose raised an eyebrow, her eyes twinkling as she held out a hand.

Ron sighed and, reluctantly, placed two silver coins into the young girl's outstretched palm.

"That's it," he huffed. "You're not spending any more time with Uncle George. He's a bad influence!"

~*~*~

"You did it!" Hermione exclaimed, turning Rose to examine the perfect plait at the back of her head.

"Always the tone of surprise."


End file.
